Algo en común
by Leeran
Summary: Definitivamente aquella era una forma bastante graciosa de comenzar una relación, pero así había ocurrido.


**Disclaimer:** KHR es demasiado genialoso para pertenecerle a una simple mortal como yo :'D. Yo simplemente me entretengo destrozándolo con mis porquerías que intentan ser fanfics (?).

**Advertencias: **Spoilers hasta el Arco del Futuro (incluído y completo). Posible OoC. Mucho texto y poco diálogo *sigh*.

**Notas: **Esta idea se fue por las ramas y quedó mucho más larga de lo que pensé. Hm, de una vez por todas desarrollé (seria y coherentemente... eh, o al menos lo intenté) mi teoría de que estos dos son frikis (?). Y es que realmente amo este pairing, es tan adorable :'D. Aunque... ¿puede que lo haya transformado en trío hacia el final? *Mirada maliciosa*. En fin. Espero que nadie se duerma con esto *gota*.

**Algo en común.**

Todos sabían que Gokudera creía firmemente en la existencia de lo paranormal, porque ya varias veces lo había demostrado. Lo que prácticamente nadie sabía era el camino que había tomado aquel amor hacia un supuesto mundo sobrenatural, ya hacía varios años. En algún punto de su infancia, él había dejado de buscar únicamente teorías e información acerca de alienígenas y sucesos inexplicables, y había también comenzado a ver series y leer libros con temáticas de ciencia ficción y fantasía.

Bueno, finalmente debía admitir que _todo_ (incluyendo su creencia en lo paranormal) había comenzado por culpa de ver _X-Files_ cuando aún era un niño muy pequeño.

Así, Gokudera había terminado volviéndose lo que podría llamarse un "nerd" o "friki". No sólo conocía las más locas teorías conspirativas que podían recorrer Internet, sino que además poseía un gran repertorio de series, libros y también (especialmente desde que había ido a Japón) algunos mangas y animes de ciencia ficción y fantasía.

Y no le avergonzaba en lo más mínimo. Aún así, nunca había tenido a nadie con quién hablar del tema. Principalmente porque nunca había tenido reales amigos hasta que conoció al Décimo, y una vez que eso ocurrió, no consideró que a él (o al resto, para lo que vale) fuera a interesarle su "frikismo". Él podía disfrutar solo de eso, no necesitaba comentar sus obsesiones con otros.

Chrome por su parte no era muy distinta. Al ser una persona tan callada y tímida, su vida social había sido inexistente antes de conocer a Mukuro. No era de extrañar que, con el tiempo, ella hubiera encontrado un refugio en los libros, principalmente. Tal vez sí resultara curioso que sus géneros favoritos coincidieran con los de Gokudera, que adorara las historias con mucha acción y aventura, y que el romance en exceso pudiera lograr que literalmente se durmiera sobre un libro (incluso si ella no comprendía por qué, e intentaba darle una oportunidad a todos los géneros).

Nadie sabía eso tampoco, aunque no era precisamente un secreto que Chrome pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre leyendo. Ella era una niña tan inocente y adorable a los ojos de todos, que era difícil imaginar que sus gustos pudieran ser del interés de un montón de chicos violentos (como eran prácticamente todos quienes la rodeaban). Pero lo eran.

Y fue precisamente Gokudera quien lo había descubierto, cuando una tarde había encontrado a Chrome leyendo en un banco de la plaza, y sus ojos habían captado brevemente la imagen de una portada colorida que él mismo conocía muy bien. Casi sin creerlo había corrido hasta ella para comprobar que su vista no lo engañaba, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a percatarse de que la joven Guardiana compartía con él gustos bastante similares para la lectura.

Definitivamente aquella era una forma bastante graciosa de comenzar una relación, pero así había ocurrido. Primero Gokudera había comenzado a prestarle libros a la chica, e intentar conseguir que ella le diera su opinión acerca de los mismos, a pesar de ser tan silenciosa. Él tampoco decía demasiado, si iban a ser honestos. Constantemente hacía comentarios como "De todas formas no confío en ti, pero no puedo privar a una persona dispuesta de una buena lectura" y cosas por el estilo, a las cuales Chrome simplemente asentía.

Sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Muy rápidamente había comenzado a agradarle la chica. Si antes no había "caído" ante ella como el resto del mundo, había sido únicamente porque apenas se habían visto. Y saber que tenía algo en común con ella, sumado al hecho de que había comenzado a visitarla más seguido, habían terminado por lograr que la chica finalmente le cayera bien. Aunque él no lo admitiera, desde luego.

A pesar de eso, cada vez iba a verla más, ya no sólo para prestarle libros, sino también para sencillamente charlar. Con el tiempo (y cuando los dos maniáticos que vivían con la chica se lo "permitían") había incluso comenzado a invitarla ocasionalmente a su casa, para enseñarle algunas de las series o películas que más le gustaban, sorprendiéndose gratamente cada vez que Chrome decía "Oh, esta la he visto". De hecho aún recordaba la ocasión en que se habían encontrado con Lambo e I-Pin en el camino, y para su desgracia había tenido que llevarlos a ellos también.

Podía decirse que con el tiempo habían comenzado una relación un tanto curiosa. Aunque Gokudera seguía intentando ser rudo con ella, no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de la chica. Y a Chrome, por su parte, nunca le había caído mal el Guardián de la Tormenta, pero ahora al menos no le tenía el "miedo" que le había tenido antes. (Que no era "miedo" en sí, simplemente una decidida intención de no acercársele demasiado y ganarse más su odio).

El resto de los Guardianes no sabían acerca de eso (excepto Lambo, quien le había restado importancia bastante rápido), principalmente porque ninguno de los dos chicos consideraba importante mencionarlo. Y porque Gokudera no habría llamado a Chrome su "amiga" ni nada por el estilo en voz alta, y no había muchas otras formas de explicar su relación.

O tal vez había una más de la que se habría admitido. Sólo que si a pesar de todo se negaba a aceptar la confianza que había entre ambos, mucho menos iba a aceptar que no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que la chica estaba demasiado cerca de él, o que con el tiempo ese "frikismo" que compartían ambos había dejado de ser el único motivo por el cual quería verla a ella, y que simplemente tenía una cierta necesidad de estar a su lado la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera (aunque éste siguiera siendo poco, porque de ninguna manera iba a descuidar sus tareas como supuesta Mano Derecha del Décimo, no importaba cuánto quisiera ver a Chrome).

Y aunque se negara a sí mismo aquellos sentimientos, no había podido evitar acostumbrarse a la relación que llevaba con la chica. A pesar de que le había costado (porque así de cabeza dura podía ser Gokudera), había terminado aceptándola como parte de su nueva vida.

Desgraciadamente, alguien había tenido que aparecer a arruinar todo.

—¿Por qué…? —Comenzó a preguntar molesto, sosteniendo varios cartuchos de dinamita en sus manos, y apenas conteniéndose de arrojarlos en aquel mismo instante— ¿…Tengo que soportar _más_ críos en mi habitación?

—L-lo siento. Podemos irnos si eso te molesta.

La resolución de Gokudera perdió un poco de fuerza al ver la expresión de Chrome. Se armó de toda la escasa paciencia que tenía, y se dijo que no iba a permitir que un niño le ganara. De ninguna manera.

—Has lo que quieras —respondió finalmente—. Pero como vuelva a decir que _X-Files_ es aburrida, Mukuro puede despedirse de su nuevo estudiante.

—Alguien aquí no sabe aceptar críticas.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el niño de cabello verde que acababa de hablar, y estaba sentado, sabiamente, lo suficientemente cerca de Chrome como para que Gokudera tuviera que contenerse de arrojarle dinamita allí mismo.

—¡Tú…!

—Hm… A-a mí me gusta esta serie, pero ¿tal vez podríamos intentar ver _Doctor Who_ ahora? —interrumpió Chrome, tratando de calmar al otro Guardián y evitar que volase su propio cuarto.

Gokudera la miró fijamente, como intentando luchar contra el instinto de hacerle caso, pero finalmente cedió.

Y de alguna manera, sintió que iba a lamentar su propia terquedad, y el no haber aprovechado su "oportunidad" con Chrome antes. Porque definitivamente ese estúpido niño iba a arruinarlo todo.

…O al menos, iba a _cambiarlo_ todo.

* * *

Yes, el que transformó este pairing en trío fue Fran :D. Simplemente no puedo conmigo misma, parece *gota*.


End file.
